Tools Bag/LittleBigPlanet 2
There are eight pages in the LittleBigPlanet 2 Tools Bag: Functions, Gadgets, Gameplay Kits, Music, Sound Objects, Backgrounds, Gameplay Controls and Global Controls. Before patch 1.06, Gameplay Controls and Global Controls were the same page. Tools The Tools page brings together many of the Function tools from other Popit pages in one place. This functions are focused on changing materials' settings, specifically talking: form, structure, and hazardous effects. Popit Cursor Move objects around, delete them, tweak them, glue them, do anything really. Material Changer With the Material Changer it is possible to change the material of a contiguous object to another selected material. To use it select Material Changer, then choose and select the material to which you want to change other objects, and finally change as many materials by pressing on them. When you are done press to go back to material selection and again to return to the Materials menu. Capture Object Save an object to your Goodies Bag. Now you can re-use it in any other level, or give it away in a Prize Bubble. Corner Editor The Corner Editor allows you to make precise adjustments to the shapes you have made. Select it from the Popit window, and tap over the object you wish to adjust. The Popit Cursor is now restricted to the borders of the object you have selected. Move your cursor along the edge of the object until you reach the point you wish to alter. Tap again and you are able to pull and push the dimensions of the edge you have selected. Tap once more to set the alteration. You can change the shape of the object by introducing multiple vertices on the object. Simply select a side of your object and push/pull the corners until you have created a shape you desire. Using this method, almost anything can be created. UV Tool You may not be able to guess from the name, but this tool lets you move and rotate material textures. Select it, hover it over an object, and press . then use the left stick to move its texture around, and the right stick to rotate its texture. Electricity A dangerous element that can be applied to certain materials. If touched, the sackboy will be electrocuted and will then explode! Fire A form of danger. Coming in contact with fire will singe your Sack person. Prolonged exposure or multiple contact to fire within a short period of time is fatal. Horrible Gas A lingering gas that kills your Sack person if touched. Can be re-coloured by pressing . Plasma Another form of danger that, if Sackboy touch, it will destroy him. Unlethalize Tool Used when you want to remove hazards from the selected material. Sticker & Decoration Edit Tool Edit Stickers & Decorations. Sticker Cutter Cut a material into the shape of its stickers. Advanced Glue Tool Choose exactly which objects you want to glue together, by selecting them one at a time. Slice 'N Dice Added in update 1.06, it lets you cut objects up into smaller pieces. It works similarly to the Corner Editor. Paint If you have the Move Pack, you can use this tool to paint your own Stickers. Gadgets Gadgets are maybe the most important and most used tools within the Tools Bag. Gadgets permit you to give mobility to objects, join things together, apply all the game mechanics, trigger explosives, Add advanced logic, and even animate life! Be ready to become the new Dr. Frankenstein. Connectors *Bolt: Just as the name suggests. You can tweak it to rotate freely or stay stock still by adjusting its tightness slider. *Sprung Bolt: A bolt that, when moved, can spring back into place. You can tweak its tightness as well, as well as spring strength. *Motor Bolt: A bolt that can allow attached objects to rotate. You can tweak its tightness and speed, *Wobble Bolt: Much like a motor bolt, except this bolt can rotate to a set degree, then spin back, effectively making attached objects wobble. *String: A basic connector that lets you attach two objects with a piece of string. *Elastic: Like string, but you can tweak how stretchy it is. *Rod: A connector that acts like an unbending pole. You can make it stiffly hold 2 objects together, disallowing movement. *Spring: Precisely what it sounds like, springs will spring back into place when deformed. You can tweak it to be stiff and to change how powerful the spring is. *Winch: Basically a string that can be reeled in or out. You can tweak its speed, delay, maximum and minimum length, as well as other things. *Piston: A combination between a rod and a winch. You can tweak its speed, delay, maximum and minimum length, as well as other things. Emitters *Emitter: Emits custom objects. You can tweak speed and delay, as well as the direction of the object and how long it lasts before disappearing. *Note: Lets you leave notes on your creations. *Smoke Machine: Add special effects to your levels using smoke and mirrors. (Well, maybe not mirrors.) Movers *Mover: Make an object move in one simple direction. *Advanced Mover: Connect multiple wires to it to control multiple movements for an object. *In-Out Mover: Move an object through the layers. *Follower: Make an object follow the player. Can be tweaked to make it flee instead, or to follow a tag. *Thruster: Provides powerful thrust. The amount of thrust can be tweaked. *Motion Recorder: Use your PlayStation Move controller to record actions for your objects. Added in the Move Pack. Rotators *Rotator *Advanced Rotator *Look-At Rotator *Rocket Rotator *Joystick Rotator *Gyroscope Sensors *Button: Simply press this to activate it, either by jumping on it or pushing into it on a wall. *Sticker Sensor: Activates when a certain sticker is placed on attached objects. Do remember to pick a sticker or else any sticker can activate it! *Grab Sensor: A switch that activates when the object it is stuck to is grabbed. *Player Sensor: A switch that comes on when a Sackperson is near. Good for timing events and such. *2-Way Switch: A switch that activates when thrown. Note you don't have to grab the switch, running into it suffices. *3-Way Switch: A switch that activates when thrown, but with 3 directions. Note you don't have to grab the switch, running into it suffices. *Tag: Activates set tag sensors. You can tweak the color and label. It will only activate Tag Sensors with the same color AND label. *Score Sensor: Senses when the player has a specific score. *Impact Sensor: Senses when something touches an object. You can tweak it that it requires a Tag. *Projectile Sensor: Senses projectile objects such as fire, electricity, water or plasma. *Tag Sensor: Activated by a set Tag. You can tweak the color and label like the tag. *Paint Sensor: A switch that activates when what it's attached to is shot by the Paintinator. From the Metal Gear Solid Level Kit, detects when the attatched object is hit with a paintball from a Paintinator. You can tweak how many time it must be shot. You cannot invert this switch. *Water Sensor: A switch that activates when submerged. If inverted, it activates when taken out of water. Like the Sticker, Grab, Tag and Paint sensors, you attach it to an object (usually a boat in this case). *Speed Sensor: Added in 1.06. Senses when an object is moving at the set speed. *Angle Sensor: Added in 1.06. Senses when the object reaches a specific angle. You can tweak the degrees of the angle. *Rotation Sensor: senses how fast an object is rotating. Added in 1.06. * Remote Tag Sensor: Senses when a tag is active anywhere in the level, or even on a connected PlayStation Vita. Added in the Cross-Controller Pack. * Tag Radar: Added in the Cross-controller Pack. World Tweakers *Global Lighting Tweaker: As the name implies, changes the lighting, darkness, fog, fog color and color correction. You can connect a sensor to it to activate it. *Global Audio Tweaker: Tweak how your level sounds. Adjust the individual reverbs for the music, sound effects, Magic Mouth dialogue, and background noises. *Global Water Tweaker: Changes the global water level when activated. *Global Anti-Gravity Tweaker: Changes the gravity level, at anything from 0 to 400% of the default. *Score Giver: gives the player a set amount of score without the use of Score or Prize Bubbles. *Game Ender: ends the level when activated. If there's a scoreboard in the level, all players will be teleported to it. Simple Logic *AND Gate *OR Gate *XOR Gate *NOT Gate *Battery *Microchip Advanced Logic *Controlinator * Vitanator (from LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross-Controller Pack) * Movinator (from LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack) * Movinator Cursor (from LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack) * Sequencer * Timer * Counter * Direction Splitter * Direction Combiner * Selector * Randomiser * Memoriser (from DC Comics Premium Level Kit) * Toggle Object Tweakers * Material Tweaker * Anti-Gravity Tweaker * Danger Tweaker * Wall Jump Tweaker (from the DC Comics Premium Level Pack) * Attract-O-Tweak (from The Muppets Premium Level Kit) * Destroyer Creature Pieces * Magic Mouth: A mouth that can be triggered when a Sack person is near to emit sounds and create a text bubble. A new feature of the game is that they can record dialogue from the real world via a PlayStation Eye. * Magic Eye: Eyes that follow Sackpeople around. They look much like googly eyes. There are also "Cute" and "Evil" variations. * Leg: A leg for a creature. Obviously makes some kind of walking motion. * Creature Navigator: Restricts creatures to a certain area. When a creature runs into it, it'll be forced to turn around. * Creature Brain (Protected): A brain that you can attach to a creature to make it think and move. A creature with one of these can't be killed. * Creature Brain (Unprotected): A brain that you can attach to a creature to make it think and move. A creature with one of these can be killed. * Wheel: A wheel that can be attached to a creature to make it move. Gameplay Kits Gameplay Kits refer to objects that have importance only while playing the level. Examples of them are the checkpoint door, the score table, points bubbles, and racing flags. To be used few times during the creation of the level doesn't mean that they should be used with wisdom. Level Kit * Entrance: Like a Checkpoint, although it marks the start point for your level. * Score Bubble: Bubble that adds to your score when burst. * Scoreboard: Gives your level an ending, as well as posting scores of that level. * Checkpoint: Resume a level part-way through if you die. Has four lives. * Close-Level Post: Once passed, no other players can join in the level until you finish. * Level Link: Lets you link two levels together without needing to return to the Pod. * Prize Bubble: Gives people an object, picture, sticker, etc. when touched. They can be tweaked to choose the items, and they give more points than a score bubble. * Double-Life Checkpoint: Like a checkpoint, but with an extra 4 lives. The extra 4 lives are indicated by the outer ring. * Infinite-Life Checkpoint: Like a Checkpoint, although this cannot run out of Lives. * Bounce Pad: Instantly flings any players or Sackbots who touch it up into the air. * Wormhole: Lets you teleport Sackpeople from one place to another, or hold them in a suspended state. Obtained from the Cross-Controller Pack. Powerups * Jetpack (obtained by importing your LittleBigPlanet profile) * Tetherless Jetpack (obtained from the Creator Pack 1) * Paintinator (obtained from Metal Gear Solid Level Kit) * Scuba Gear * Bubble Machine * Creatinator * Grabinators * Grappling Hook * Brain Crane (obtained from the Move Pack) * Hero Cape (obtained from the DC Comics Premium Level Pack) * Enhancement Remover Sackbots * Sackbot * Behaviour Dangerous *Trigger Explosive: This explosive only goes of when a switch is activated or it is to close to another explosion. *Impact Explosive: This volatile bomb explodes when handled carelessly or dropped too far. *Missile: A combination between a rocket and an explosive. Found in the Metal Gear Solid Level Kit. Flies away and then goes boom! *Large Spikes: A 3x3 grid of spikes. *Small Spikes: A small spike. *Plasma Ball: Also found in the Metal Gear Solid Level Kit. Kills Sackboy and dissolves instantly when touched. Racing *Start Gate: Obviously the starting point for a race. You can tweak it to adjust the time allowed for that particular race. *Finish Gate: The end gate for a race. Gives out score for coming in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 4th place, each getting less than the one before. Projectiles * Fire * Electricity * Plasma * Water * Missile Cameras * Game Camera * Movie Camera * Snapshot Camera Music These objects let you add music to you level. A new feature in LittleBigPlanet 2 is the ability to make your own music with the Music Sequencer. For music from the original LittleBigPlanet and its DLC, see Tools Bag/LittleBigPlanet. Music * 'A Fifth of Beethoven' by Walter Murphy * 'Also Sprach Zarathustra, Op.30' (Theme from '2001: A Space Odyssey') by Richard Strauss / Performed by Ray McVay and His Orchestra * 'Automaton' by Lorn * 'Batteroo' by The Planet Rockers * 'Disco Divertimento' by Daniel Pemberton * 'Disco Shmisco' by Kenneth Young * 'Elevate This' by Kenneth Young * 'Finale' from 'The Gadfly Suite', Op. 97a by Dmitri Shostakovich * 'Ghosts' by Ladytron * 'Infotain Me' by Ochre * 'Limehouse Blues' by Esquivel And His Orchestra * 'Mahalageasca (Felix B Jaxxhouz Dub)' by Mahala Rai Banda * 'New Family' by Plaid * 'Planetarium' by Squarepusher * 'Rock Your Body Rock' (Original Little Big Edit) by Ferry Corsten * 'Silver Surfer, Ghost Rider Go!!!' by Trentemoller * 'Sleepyhead' (Instrumental) by Passion Pit * 'Vision One' (Instrumental) by Royksopp * 'What Are You Waiting For' (Instrumental) by MLCD Little Cheap Dictaphone * 'Whoever Brings The Night' (Instrumental) by Nightwish * 'A Go Go' by Truby Trio * 'I Have Changed' by HP Riot DLC * 'Toy Story Main Theme' by Winifred Phillips * 'Toy Story Space Theme' by Winifred Phillips * 'Muppets Theme' by Sam Pottle and Jim Henson * 'Muppets Theme Stinger' by Sam Pottle and Jim Henson Music - Interactive * Da Vinci Tutorial IntMusic by Kenneth Young * Da Vinci's Hideout Intmusic by Richard Jacques * Victoria's Laboratory IntMusic by Winifred Phillips * The Factory of a Better Tomorrow IntMusic by Richard Jacques * Avalonia IntMusic by Keith Tenniswood * Eve's Asylum IntMusic by Winifred Phillips * The Cosmos IntMusic by Richard Jacques DLC * 'Toy Story Western Theme' by Winifred Phillips * 'Escape from San Crispin' by Winifred Phillips * 'Hen-o-morph Encounter' by Winifred Phillips * The Pleasure of Treasure' by Winifred Phillips * 'Cakeling's Revenge' IntMusic by Richard Jacques * 'Happy Happy Land' IntMusic by Richard Jacques * 'The Forest' IntMusic by Richard Jacques * 'The Vault' IntMusic by Richard Jacques * 'Sleepy Hallows' by Chris Green * 'Circus Fandango' by Richard Jacques * 'Deep Space Sonata' by Richard Jacques * 'Big Boss Bossa Nova' by Richard Jacques * 'On Thin ice' by Mark Rutherford * 'Power Trip' by Richard Jacques * 'Laugh 'Til You Drop' by Richard Jacques * 'Beyond The Call Of Duty' by Mark Rutherford * 'Through the Fire' by Tobias Lilja Music - Cinematic *'Absolute Power' by Paul Thomson *'Aura of Awesome' by Paul Thomson *'Cosmic Drift' by Paul Thomson *'Disaster Strikes' by Paul Thomson *'Disaster Strikes' Stinger by Paul Thomson *'Frantic' by Paul Thomson *'Go Get 'em' by Paul Thomson *'Heavenly Choirs' Stinger by Paul Thomson *'Heroic Fanfare' by Paul Thomson *'Honour' by Paul Thomson *'Horror Stinger' by Paul Thomson *'Jolly Journey' by Paul Thomson *'Light Speed' by Paul Thomson *'Love' by Paul Thomson *'Meanies' by Paul Thomson *'Meanies' Stinger by Paul Thomson *'Panic' by Paul Thomson *'Peace and Quiet' by Paul Thomson *'Reassurance' by Paul Thomson *'Regal Fanfare' Stinger 1 by Paul Thomson *'Regal Fanfare' Stinger 2 by Paul Thomson *'Sadness' by Paul Thomson *'Sinister' Stinger 1 by Paul Thomson *'Sinister' Stinger 2 by Paul Thomson *'Space Cadet' by Paul Thomson *'Space' by Paul Thomson *'Suspense' by Paul Thomson *'Tension' by Paul Thomson *'The Big Reveal' by Paul Thomson *'The Future - Part 2' by Paul Thomson *'The Future' by Paul Thomson *'The Good Old Days' by Paul Thomson *'Victory' by Paul Thomson DLC * 'Superhero's Journey Stinger' Music - Sequenced * Music Sequencer * 'Wood Ringer' by Baiyon * 'Nice Degree' by Baiyon DLC * 'An Occluded Corridor' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Axolotl Shuffle' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Dew Shimmers' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Fairytale Engine' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Mermahuataur Memory' by Jeremy Mayne * 'New Growth' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Ringworm' by Jeremy Mayne * 'The Shrew's Gambit' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Beyond The Call Of Duty' (8-Bit Version) by Mark Rutherford (remixed by Daniel Stephenson) Sequencer Instruments * Keys: Honkytonk Piano * Keys: Piano * Percussion: 8-Bit Kit * Percussion: Acoustic Kit 1 * Percussion: Baiyon Kit 1 * Percussion: Beatbox Kit 1 * Percussion: Beatbox Kit 2 * Percussion: Synth Kit 1 * Percussion: Synth Perc. Kit 1 * Plucked: Bass Guitar * Plucked: Electric Guitar (muted) * Plucked: Electric Guitar Distorted * Plucked: Electric Guitar Power Chords * Plucked: Harp * SFX: Baiyon Guildford * SFX: Baiyon Kyoto * SFX: Record Static * Synth: Baiyon Bass 1 * Synth: Baiyon Bass 2 * Synth: Baiyon Shiny * Synth: Baiyon Tinkle * Synth: Bell * Synth: E-Piano * Synth: Ghost * Synth: Harpsichord * Synth: Mime Artist * Synth: Mosquito * Synth: Noise * Synth: Pulse Wave * Synth: Ray Gun * Synth: Robot * Synth: Saw Wave * Synth: Sine Wave * Synth: Space Piano * Synth: Square Wave * Synth: Strings * Synth: Tennis * Synth: Triangle Wave * Synth: Woodpecker * Synth: Worm * Tuned Percussion: Glockenspiel * Wind: Concertina LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack * Plucked: Col Legno * Plucked: Double Bass Pizzicato * Plucked: Ektara * Plucked: Koto * Plucked: Nylon Guitar * Plucked: Strings Legato * Plucked: Strings Pizzicato * Tuned: Glass Harmonica * Tuned: Kalimba * Tuned: Marimba * Tuned: Music Box * Tuned: Tubular Bells * Tuned: Vibraphone * Voice: Choir Aahs * Wind: Bassoon * Wind: Brass * Wind: Clarinet Sound Objects Sound Objects let you add sound effects to your creations. For sound effects from the original LittleBigPlanet and its DLC, all of wich can be imported into LittleBigPlanet 2, see Tools Bag/LittleBigPlanet. * Alerts * Animals * Contraptions * Destruction * Earth, Wind and Fire * Electric * Human Body * Human Vox * Impacts * Launchers * Mechanisms * Monsters * Musical * Musical Instruments * On and Off * Retro * Robots * Sackbot * Sackbot Meanies * Sci-Fi * Servo Movement * Swoosh * Tools * Transport Misc * UI * Vehicle Engines * Water * Move Pack * The Muppets * Cross-Controller Pack * DC Comics Backgrounds Select the theme of your level here from the ones you have played in story mode, or you can select a blank background for a minimalistic design and to avoid distractions. You can also make your own background using a thinnest shape on the furthest back plane. Backgrounds from the original LittleBigPlanet and its DLC packs are listed at Tools Bag/LittleBigPlanet. Story Backgrounds *Blank Level Background: A simple background made of white cushion material. *Da Vinci's Hideout: 16th Century like building with Leonardo da Vinci's art on canvases. *Victoria's Laboratory: Huge steampunk factory with electric poles and other machines lying about. *The Factory Of A Better Tomorrow: The left is a large city with the floor being a road, and the right being a movie production room. *Avalonia: Huge white car factory with computers at top and robotic arms building cars below. *Eve's Asylum: A 20th Century greenhouse with a huge tree in the middle of the background. *The Cosmos: A large arcade with pinball shacks and other arcade related games. A lounge can be seen at the top. DLC Backgrounds * Muppets Theatre: From The Muppets Premium Level Kit. * Spaceship: From the Cross-Controller Pack. * Victorian House: From the Move Pack. * Andy's House: From the Toy Story Level Kit. * From the DC Comics Premium Level Kit. * From The Nightmare Before Christmas Level Kit. Gameplay Controls These change how your level is played. Prior to update 1.06, they were on the same page as Global Controls. Gameplay * Gameplay Type (Co-operative, Versus, Cut Scene) * Time Limit * Score Limit * Minimum Recommended Players (added in 1.06) * Maximum Recommended Players (added in 1.06) * PlayStation Move Controller Recommended (added in 1.06) Gravity * Global Gravity Level Water Note: If the water level is set to 0.0, none of the other water settings will show up. * Water Level * Wave Height * Water Colour * Water Murkiness * Water Bits * Water Drain Sounds Global Controls Selecting Global Controls is important because they contain the properties that give the feeling and mood to your scenario. Lighting and fog effects let you change from a happy, to a mysterious, to a fearful mood in just seconds. Lighting * Lighting * Darkness * Foginess * Fog Colour * Colour Correction Camera * Sandard Zoom * Maximum Zoom Audio Volume * SFX Volume * Background Volume * Music Volume * Dialogue Volume Audio Reverb * Select Reverb * SFX Reverb Send * Music Reverb Send * Dialogue Reverb Send Audio Filters * SFX Filter Amount * Music Filter Amount * Dialogue Filter Amount Category:Tools Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Articles in need of content